


Don't Get Drunk, You Might Get Jumped

by carlyanne



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Prostate Massage, Scared Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyanne/pseuds/carlyanne
Summary: Barley, Ian and their friends go out for drinks at a karaoke bar.Barley has secretly always wanted to tie Ian up and torture him sexually.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a big hug and lots of thanks to kacchan_bakugo for Beta-ing my story. She's awesome! And I can't wait to work with her more!

It was Friday night and Barley, Ian and their friends were going out for drinks after a hard day of exams and testing. They were all going to the same college, Barley a few years older than Ian and his friends. They had decided on a Karaoke bar a few miles down the road. Everyone was having a blast, all together there were 10 of them. They were singing and dancing and drinking. Around 12:30 in the morning, Ian was drunk off his ass and had jumped up on one of the tables. He stripped off his shirt throwing it behind him. Barley had been talking to someone when a shirt landed on his head, covering his eyes. He lifted the shirt away and turned to see where it came from. Barley was met with the sight of Ian swaying his hips and spinning circles on the table. His friends, also on their way to being drunk, were cheering him on, hollering and hooting. Cat calls could be heard from across the room as other tenants of the bar were noticing Ian. Ian’s face was flushed, and Barley could tell it would soon be moving down his chest. Ian stuck his hands in the waistband of his pants and started to slowly pull his jeans down, showing off his boxer shorts. Barley tapped a few friends on the shoulders, announcing it was time Ian got home and that he would take him. Barley jumped up on the table, putting an arm around Ian’s waist and dragging him off the table.  
Barley has been craving and yearning to tie Ian up and sexually torture him for the longest time now. He’s been preparing for a moment when he could put all his hard work to use, and now, with Ian drunk off his ass, there was no time better than the present.  
Barley pulled up in the driveway, jumping out of Guinevere the 2nd and dragged Ian with him, up to his bedroom. Their mom was out of town for the next 5 days and Barley was “man of the house”. This was going to be so much fun!  
Barley finishes stripping Ian down, who by now is completely unconscious. “Don’t worry lil’ bro, I’m going to take good care of you.” Barley whispers in Ian's ear as he lays him spread eagle on the bed. Barley ran to his closet and grabbed his box of toys, and the rope he had looped on the floor. He quickly, but gently ties Ian's hands to the headboard and his legs to either leg of the bed. He leaves enough room for himself to adjust and move Ian to his liking without Ian being able to escape. Barley runs downstairs and grabs a TV dinner tray, setting it up next to the bed. He starts putting all his necessary things onto the TV dinner tray. First, he puts a tube of lube, two dildos; a large one and a small one, two vibrators; one pink with bumps all over it and one purple spinning and vibrating egg, a gag and a blindfold, and a soft leather whip out on the tray. He runs back to his closet and grabs a plastic container, being very careful not to shake it up or drop it on the floor. He pulls out 5 syringes and needles, brand new, and alcohol prep pads that he got from his friend who is a nurse. Next, he pulls out his special aphrodisiacs and his muscle relaxers. Ian would need them; he was sure of it.  
Barley doesn’t want to miss a single reaction, so he sits on the bed, next to Ian and starts petting his head. “Mmm… what… what happened?” Ian slurs out, voice gravelly from alcohol and sleep. “We went out drinking with our friends, and you got drunk off your ass. Started stripping and dancing on the table.” Barley says softly. “Oh….shit….. ….. …… …..” Ian was still slurring and not very aware of the situation he was in. Barley waited for realization that something was off to hit. Ian reached up with his hand to scrub his eyes, except his hand didn’t move. He tried again, looking over at his arm. “WHAT THE HELL! Why am I tied up? What’s going on? Barley, help me!!” Ian shouted frantically tugging at all his limbs, eyes wide and looking around frantically. “Shh. It’s okay, brother. You are safe. Nothing is going to hurt you.” Barley said, trying to calm Ian down. “You did this?! Why would you do this?!” Ian continued to shout. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. I want to make you feel good. So good you can't think straight.” Barley said happily and with tons of confidence. “I’m your brother! I don’t want this! I don’t want you to make me feel good!!” Ian was getting frantic as he tried to reason with Barley. Even without the restraints, he wouldn’t be able to overthrow Barley. Especially with all the alcohol coursing through his system.  
Barley wanted to get started, and he wanted Ian to be calm and relaxed for it. He reached over grabbing a syringe and filling it with some of his special aphrodisiacs. He turned back to Ian, holding the syringe up. “What the fuck, Barley?!!!! What is that? STOP! You can't do this to me!!!” Ian yelled, eyes wide as he stared at the syringe. Barley wanted to get it in Ian’s neck. It would circulate the fastest if he injected it there. Barley reached for Ian's head to pull his head to the side. Ian noticed and tried to bite Barley’s hand. Barley pulled back his hand quickly. Ian glared at him as Barley gave him a condescending look. Barley reached forward quickly grabbing Ian’s hair and pulling his head to the side. “Ahh! Let go! Barley, please don’t. You know I don’t like needles… and this situation is scaring the fuck out of me. Aghhh!!!!!!” Ian announced and then shouted in alarm as he felt a pin prick in the side of his neck. He could feel the fluid entering his system, a slow warmth spreading out from the injection site. “Don’t worry. This will help you relax. I promise it won't hurt you.” Barley stated. Ian had his eyes closed and kept them closed, refusing to acknowledge that this was happening. This had to be a nightmare, yeah, a nightmare induced by the alcohol. A few minutes passed and Ian started feeling hot. “Barley… ha ha ha… what was that?” Ian panted as he tried to catch his breath. “It was a special aphrodisiac. My favorite if I do say so myself. It’s going to make you all tingly and hot but keep you relaxed and unable to tense up.” Barley stated.  
Barley reached over to the TV tray and grabbed the lube and popped the cap. Ian's eyes snapped open and he looked at Barley warily. “It’s just lube. I need to stretch you before we can move on to anything else.” Barley said offhandedly at Ian’s look of disbelief. “This is rape. I hope you know that I will NEVER forgive you for this.” Ian said cold heartedly, with a look of anger. “Bro, I hope you don’t mean that. I love you. I always have. That hurts my feelings. I've been preparing all of this for years. You don’t even know how good you can feel. I want to be the one to make that happen.” Barley said sadly. “Then you should have asked. We could have talked about it and worked something out.” Ian said less harshly. There was a long pause, and the silence was thick. “Ok… Barley, I trust you. I wish you had come about this differently but I will let you do what you planned. And I won't hold it against you. BUT, if this experience isn’t all you are chalking it up to be, I'm going to be mad. That said, go ahead and make me feel good.” Ian announced.  
Barley lubed up his first two fingers of his right hand. He positioned his index finger at Ian's entrance. With his left hand he twisted and rubbed Ian's nipples. “Ahh!” Ian exclaimed Barley clicked it on to the first setting. “Ahhh!!!!! Oh my god!!!!!” Ian shouted, arching off the bed. He came back down panting and writhing, trying to back up and get away from it, despite it being inside him and going everywhere with him. Barley sat there with his hand on Ian’s thigh, smiling lovingly as he watched his brother become overwhelmed with pleasure. Little did Ian know this was only the first setting. There were eight settings, and Barley was excited to use them all. Barley moved his hand to Ian’s hips, holding him down as he clicked the setting up to three. “AGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ian screams at the top of his lungs. He’s trying to arch off the bed, but Barley is putting all his weight into holding him down. Barley continues to put all his weight into holding Ian down, as he turns the vibration up to six. Ian spasms so hard, and then goes limp. Barley lifts off him, just a little and looks at his face. Ian's eyes are closed and he’s panting. Barley leaves the vibrations at six and goes to Ian’s face to start petting his cheeks, whispering sweet nothings to him. Ian starts to come around and starts writhing and twitching again. “Ahhhh! Barley! It's too much, please turn it off.” Ian wheezes out. “Shh. You can do it. There are only two more levels. Can you do it for me, bro?” Barley soothes and then asks. Ian takes some shuddering breaths, trying to control the uncontrollable twitching of his body. “Yeah… yes… just do it. Let’s get this over with.” Ian says breathlessly. Barley grins happily and giving no warning, clicks the level up to eight. Ian ends up passing out and Barley turns off the vibrator, gently pulling it out. Smiling down at Ian, he watches as his body continues to twitch and spasm even with Ian being unconscious.  
Barley cleans off the egg and cleans up Ian’s hole while he waits for Ian to wake up. Ian starts coming around and Barley presses a glass of water to his lips. “You must be thirsty.” “Mhm. Thanks.” Ian says after swallowing the deliciously cool water. “You ready to move on? That was the first vibrator but we will give that a rest for now. Have you ever come without touching your dick before?” Barley asks. “No…” Ian says shyly, turning his face away, blushing. “Awesome! This is going to be amazing!!” Barley exclaims, excitedly. Barley lubes up his two fingers and slowly pushes them into Ian. He wiggles them around, searching for that sweet spot that will make Ian go crazy. “Haaaah!” Ian exclaims suddenly, alerting Barley that he has found the spot. “There it is. Relax, lil’ bro. This is going to be quite the experience.” And that’s the only warning Barley gives Ian before he starts massaging his prostate. Barley starts off slow, just barely rubbing Ian’s prostate. Then he moves on to full fingers pushing and prodding it. Ian can’t help but moan and twist, curling and uncurling his fingers and toes. “Ha… ha… ha….” Ian puffs out breaths of air as his orgasm gets closer and closer. Ian is in heaven, pure bliss as he tells Barley he is close. Barley continues massaging his prostate, adding a little more pressure. “AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!!!!!!” Ian screams as he comes all over his stomach, full body spasming and twitching. Finally, Barley relents and pulls his fingers out. “Wow! Bro, that’s a lot. When was the last time you came?” Barley asks in astonishment. “I… ha… don’t… ha… remember.” Ian gets out between pants. “Can you untie me now, please?” Ian whines, giving his restraints a firm tug. “No. Not yet. There is so much more I want to do to you. But I will clean you up and let you rest. Here, have some more water.” Barley states holding up a glass of water to Ian’s lips. He gulps it down and asks for another one. Barley goes off, into the bathroom and comes back with a washcloth and some warm water. He wipes Ian down, removing all the sweat, lube, and cum. “Go to sleep little brother. Cause when you wake up, we are going to have even more fun.

To Be Continued……..


	2. Chapter 2

Barley finished wiping Ian down and pulled up a chair with a copy of Peter Pan in Kensington Gardens by J.M. Barrie, while he waited for Ian to wake up. He had some sounding rods laid out ranging from 4.5mm to 352mm. He also had a tube of lube and some alcohol pads next to the rods. He didn’t think they would get to the largest one, but you never know. Ian starts to move, indicating he is waking up. Barley puts his book down on the desk and pushes the chair out of the way. Reaching under the bed, he pulls out a black box with wires coming out of it and small dial. This is by far Barley’s favorite toy ever, a T.E.N.S Unit. It is an absolutely amazing invention. The person who built this device was a genius! 

“Ow…. Oh… My head!” Ian groaned, reaching up to rub his head, only to remember his hands are tied. “Oh! Good…. You are awake! Your head hurts? I’ll get you some Advil.” Barley announces. Ian blinks his eyes open and looks around. The room looks about the same as it did when he first woke up tied to the bed. “Barley….. how much longer are you gonna keep me tied up? My arms and legs are starting to cramp.” Ian complained. “Don’t worry, Ian. I have two more things for you to experience and then I’ll untie you and give you a long massage and a hot bath.” Barley replied, putting the pills in Ian’s mouth. Ian drank the offered water and the pills down, hoping they take effect as soon as possible. “So, what do you have in store for me this time?” Ian asks light-heartedly. “Have you ever heard of urethral sounding?” Barley asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Blushing heavily, Ian replies, “Yes…. I have….” “My baby brother knows what sounding is?! You naughty boy!!!” Barley says excitedly.   
Barley reaches for the tv tray and picks up the lube and the thinnest metal rod. He holds them up to Ian and waggles his eyebrows. Ian blushes and looks away. Well, get on with it!” Ian snaps embarrassed that he was letting this happen. He trusted Barley with his life. He was still slightly upset with how this all started, but he was giving Barley a chance. He knew he meant well. Barley started lubing up the sound and grabbed Ian’s cock. He gave it a few pumps to get it hard and positioned the rod at Ian’s slit. He looked Ian in the eyes and said, “Take a deep breath.” Ian inhaled sharply and on his exhale, Barley pushed the tip of the rod into his slit. “Ah. Oh! Wow!” Ian said breathless. Barley grins but keeps his eyes on Ian’s cock and the metal rod he is slowly pushing into it. Finally, he bottomed out and gently pulled out. When he got to the tip again, he pushed in and started up a thrusting motion. Ian couldn’t control his breathless moans as Barley started up a fast pace. Ian was overwhelmed with the feeling of: in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out. 

Ian was getting close to the edge. A few more minutes and he would come. “Barley… I’m….. so clo…..close.” Ian stuttered out. Barley looked up at Ian’s face and smiled, giving a slight nod. He started pushing the rod in faster and pulling it out slower. He was paying special attention to Ian’s face, knowing what to look for indicating Ian’s release. Only thing was, Barley had a different plan and Ian was going to find out very soon what that plan was. Barley saw Ian close his eyes and heard his breath hitch and pushed the rod in as far as it would go and held it there. Ian’s orgasm came crashing over him as he arched his back off the bed. Only, that wasn’t right…. he didn’t cum. Ian’s back landed on the bed with a grunt and opened his eyes. He was still twitching and could feel his orgasm rippling through him, but why didn’t he come. Ian looked down his body, in confusion, at his cock in Barley’s hand. “Surprise! You get the orgasm, but no release.” Barley exclaimed with a smile on his face. “That is not a very good surprise.” Ian replied with a scowl. “Don’t worry. I will let you cum eventually. I’m going to teach you a lesson in edging.” Barley answered. 

Barley pulled the rod out gently and laid it back on the tv tray. He then grabbed the third size. Barley was highly positive Ian could handle the third size without trying the second size. He lubed it up quickly and gave Ian’s cock a few stroked for good measure. His cock had not gone soft, even after his orgasm. “Get ready. This is two sizes bigger!” Barley announced, excitedly. “You are supposed to go in order! Why are you skipping the second rod?!!” Ian questioned, a little hysterical. “Don’t worry lil’ bro, you can handle it!” Barley answered and started pushing the rod in. “Ahhhh!!!!! It’s too big! Stop, Barley! Ow!!” Ian exclaimed. “Oh hush, Ian! You can do it, bro! I have faith in you and your dick!” Barley replied, cheekily. He continued pushing it in and stopped with just the tip in. He pulled it out and pushed back in, each time pushing in a little further. “Oh my god! Barleeeeeeeyyyyy!!!!!!” Ian shrieked at a particularly hard push. Ian arched up off the bed, another orgasm washing over him. And yet again Barley prevented him from cumming. Barley was having the time of his life. He pulled out the rod and placed it to the side grabbing the fifth rod. “Going bigger, Ian. Two more up. the fifth rod!” 

“Damn, Barley!” Ian moaned out. Ian had to admit, despite being tied up, this was turning him on like crazy.   
Two hours later and Barley was using the 11mm rod on Ian. Ian was out of his mind in want and pleasure. He had so many orgasms he lost count. Barley was going to give Ian the best orgasm of all this time, and he would let Ian cum while doing it. But Barley wasn’t going to let Ian know this. (Evil laugh. Lol) Ian was out of his mind delirious, throwing his head back and forth and mumbling nonsense under his breath. His eyes were hooded and glassy, he wasn’t seeing much as Barley fucked his dick. His breathing started hitching and he started jerking in his bonds, letting Barley know he was close. Ian started his, unknow to him, final orgasm, and Barley pulled the rod out. Huge gushes of cum jetted out of his cock as Barley pulled the rod out. “AGHHHH!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! HA-HA-HA-HA !!!!!!!!” Ian yelled at the top of his lungs as the most powerful orgasm washed over him. 

Barley tossed the rod to the side and started untying Ian’s arms and legs, massaging each arm and each leg as he went to get the blood flowing again. He wiped down Ian’s body and gave him some water. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to fill the tub.” Barley announced, walking off toward the bathroom. ‘Wow! That was intense.’ Ian thought to himself as he laid there. He was looking forward to a nice, hot bath. And that massage Barley promised him. 

To Be Continued…….


	3. Chapter 3

Barley came back in announcing the bath was ready. “You are going to have to carry me there. My everything hurts.” Ian replied, holding his arms out for Barley to pick him up. Barley scooped him up and carried Ian to the bathroom, setting him down on the edge of the tub that could hold two full size adults. The water was steaming, just on the underside of too hot. Ian sunk down in the tub up to his chin. Barley sat down on the edge and started rubbing Ian’s shoulders under the water. “ Let me wash your hair?” Barley asked Ian after a few minutes of rubbing his shoulders. “Mhmm. Sure” Ian replied lazily, keeping his eyes closed. 

“Ok. I’m going to pour water over your head.” Barley said after scooping a large cup of warm water from the tub. He gently poured the water over Ian’s head. Barley grabbed the shampoo and poured some in the palm of his hand. He started massaging the shampoo into Ian’s hair and scalp, making sure to give him a nice head scratch, while he was at it. “I’m rinsing out the shampoo, keep your eyes closed, okay?” Barley told Ian. “Okay. Feels nice.” Ian muttered. After washing Ian’s hair Barley left Ian to finish washing up. “I’ll be in the kitchen making food. Yell for me when you are done.” Barley announced over his shoulder as he walked away, not waiting for a reply. 

Ian’s Thoughts:

Wow. So much has happened since we went to the bar on Friday evening. I got tied up and drugged and fucked with a vibrator and had my dick stuffed. It was a lot to take in. Granted I did give my permission, hesitantly. I’d be willing to do it again, but maybe without the drugs. Barley and I need to have a serious talk anyway. It was now Saturday evening, and I can tell you one thing; I am damn hungry. And Barley…. I never realized the feelings he had for me. I mean, I guess there really was no reason for me to. We are brothers. Usually it would just be brotherly love. But ours goes beyond that. And yes, I said ours. I love Barley….more than a brother. I grew up without my father, but Barley was always there for me. And maybe I have daddy issues, but that’s a whole other discussion for another time. I finished washing my body and slowly got out of the tub after pulling the plug. I grabbed the huge, fluffy, white towel folded neatly on the counter and started drying myself off.

Barley’s Thoughts:

Food…. food….. what to make? I know Ian likes grilled cheese sandwiches and fresh veggies, but I wanted to make something a little more nutritious. He was sooo cute up stairs in the tub. My little brother is adorable. I hope we can do this stuff again. I need to have a serious discussion with Ian anyway. My love for him is beyond that of a brother. I just hope he feels the same way. 

End Thoughts.

“Barley!!!! I’m out of the tub!” Ian yelled from upstairs. “Okay! I’ll be right there! Give me a few minutes.” Barley shouted back. Barley got out a plate and sliced some fresh heirloom tomatoes to put on it. He also sliced some cucumbers and a few sweet peppers to add to the display of fresh foods. He then grabbed a bowl of fruit salad his mom had left for them in the fridge and placed that next to the plate. He pulled the hummus out of the fridge and the crackers out of the pantry and then ran upstairs to get Ian.  
When Barley got to the room, Ian was sitting on the bed with the fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders and a pair of boxers on. “Am I going to carry you downstairs like that or are you going to put some clothes on?” Barley asked suggestively. “I’ll go like this. It’s just us in the house anyway.” Ian replied smirking. The towel fell away as Barley picked Ian up. He was spoiling him, but it was the least he could do after putting Ian through that experience. When they got downstairs, Barley sat Ian in a chair at the table and said, “You want a grilled cheese?” “Yes, please!” Ian replied. That night they had a nice relaxing dinner and cuddled in Barley’s room till they fell asleep. Tomorrow would be Sunday, and their mom would be home early Monday morning. Ian made a mental note: Make sure Barley gives you that massage. 

To Be Continued……


End file.
